


The Family's All Here

by carrie_reylo



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Dinner, amilyn and leia are married, chewie is a real person, han and leia's divorce was totally amicable, lando and han are married, luke is a character, maz is rey's adoptive mom, the organas are jewish, the solos are jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrie_reylo/pseuds/carrie_reylo
Summary: Ben and Rey invite his family over for dinner. She thinks it's just Han and Leia coming over, but it turns out they're both in for a lot more than a simple "meet the parents" dinner.





	The Family's All Here

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt that was posted in the Reylo Discord! I saw it and took off running with it.
> 
> Jessica/Nazemova said: All I want is a Reylo AU where Ben invited his parents over to meet his girlfriend but Han and Leia have been divorced since he was a kid so he has to invite Han's husband Lando and Leia's wife Amilyn which only leads to the most chaotic dinner that Ben has ever had to sit through.
> 
> Rey: So Chewie’s your actual uncle? The one who tried to murder you?  
> Ben: oh no, that uncles not coming  
> Leia: actually.....  
> Luke: SURPRISE BITCH
> 
> Also, huge ass thanks to Emma for being the best beta and saving my life and my tenses

“Rey, just so you know, my family is a little…odd. To say the least,” Ben begins.

“Ben, your parents are two of the most well-known people in the country. I wouldn’t expect any less.”

She smiles, reaching up to press a kiss to his lips. “Anyway, there’s no way the blueberry cobbler won’t calm everyone down. And I’ll make sure that everyone has at least one drink in them.”

Ben blanches.

“No drinks?” Rey asks.

“ _God,_ no. Rey, it’s…It’s complicated. There’s, uh, many different facets of my family that I may have not told you about?”

“You  _may_ have not?” Rey cocks an eyebrow. “Benjamin Solo, if there’s some murder cannibalism shit going on, I’m going to have to tap out. That might even be the end of our--”

“No! No. Not that. Just… You know how my parents divorced, right?” Ben asks.

“Yeah. That was the most excitement that happened in the home back in ‘92.”

“Well, that’s not the end of it. Both of them-- ” Ben is interrupted by a knock on the door. “ _Shit._ ”

Another loud knock on the door is heard.

“Rey, stay right there. And just remember that you love me. And that you want to marry me one day, okay? Remember those reasons,” Ben says, placing a kiss on her cheek before rushing away to answer the door.

“Odd,” Rey mutters to herself.

Looking at the clock on the oven, Rey realizes that she should start filling up the water pitcher and take the bottle of Pinot Grigio out to the table. As she gathers up the wine glasses, she hears Ben walking through the foyer toward the dining room.

“Mom,  _please_ play it cool. I really like her and don’t want to scare her off. I know I can trust you, Ammie,” Rey overhears Ben say to his mother.

And then in a lighter, more loving tone: “Also, good Shabbos. It’s good to see you guys. I missed you, Mom.”

Rey grabs the water pitcher and walks into the dining room, where Ben and two women are chatting. He notices her out of the corner of his eye and immediately whips his gaze up to her, a smile painting his face.

“Ah, you must be Rey. We’ve heard so much about you, dear,” the shorter woman says. “I’m Leia, Ben’s mom.”

Leia pulls Rey into a hug, patting her on the shoulder.

“I’m Amilyn,” the purple-haired woman smiles. “Leia’s wife.”

“Ben never told me that you remarried, Mrs. Organa,” Rey says, looking at Ben like she is going to kill him. “It’s really lovely to meet you both. Would you like to start with a glass of wine while we’re waiting for everyone else to get here? I have a bottle of Pinot, but I think we have a red blend around here somewhere.”

“Pinot sounds wonderful,” Leia says. “You and Ben have a wonderful home. How long have you two been together?”

“About two years now,” Rey starts toward the kitchen, picking up two of the wine glasses she had just set down. “I really regret that it’s taken this long to finally meet you guys. Trying to get the childhood details out of that boy is like pulling teeth with no novocaine.”

The way Leia and Amilyn laugh makes Rey suspect the sentiment is shared between the three of them. Rey grabs the wine opener and starts working on the cork.

“So, how long have you two been married? Like I said earlier, Ben never mentioned any remarrying,” Rey says casually.

“We’re celebrating our twelfth anniversary next month,” Amilyn says. “Ben was sixteen when we married. By that time he was already off at boarding school with his uncle, but I was always around the house when he was younger. I was the head of Leia’s advisory staff while she was in the Senate, so a lot of our time was spent discussing the next move. And when Ben was thirteen, Leia asked me out to dinner. Probably the most romantic date I’ve been on in my life.”

Rey smiles softly as she hands the wine glasses to the older women.

“So, what do you do, Rey? When Ben invited us over, all he said was that he had a girlfriend and that he’d like us to come over because it was getting serious,” Leia says, smirking a little.

“I’m the general manager of Jakken Tire and Lube. My adoptive mother was the founder of it, and I just took over the position three months ago. She decided it was time to go on the French Riviera cruise she always dreamed about, so here I am,” Rey laughs.

“So how did you and Ben meet? A stock fund broker and a general manager of an auto shop don’t typically cross paths,” Leia prods.

“Ben actually came in with a brake pad that needed replacing, but when I took a look at it, turned out he needed the entire part replaced. So I did that. And then he came back in a week later complaining about his A/C not working right. So I fixed that. It was the third time he came in complaining about a check engine light that wasn’t on that I told him to either ask me out or get a new car. And he chose to ask me out,” Rey blushes, remembering how their first date ended--in the back of his car.

Amilyn and Leia give each other a look over the rims of their wine glasses as if they know something Rey doesn’t.

At that moment, there is another knock on the door.

“I got it, bug!” Ben calls.

“It’s probably Han and Lando,” Amilyn says to Leia.

Rey cocks an eyebrow, only recognizing the first name.

Chatter fills the hallway as Ben and the two guests walk toward the kitchen.

“Ben, can you grab the two other wine glasses, please?” Rey calls

Ben makes a noise of affirmation, continuing to listen to the men talking, making a comment every so often. When he finally makes it to the kitchen with the two mystery men, Rey is surprised to see the two holding hands. She goes to greet Ben with a kiss on the cheek and grabs the two wine glasses from him.

“Can I interest you two in a glass of wine? I have Pinot and a red blend,” Rey says to break the ice. “I’m Rey, by the way. Ben’s girlfriend.”

“Han,” the former racer says gruffly. “I’ll take the Pinot.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Rey. I’m Lando-- Han’s better half,” the other winks.

“Coming right up,” Rey says, smiling at both of them. “Ben, you never told me about Amilyn  _or_ Lando.”

“Don’t worry. He never talks about us,” Amilyn laughs.

“It never came up,” Ben mutters.

The whole room falls silent for a moment, no one knowing what to say next. Rey takes charge of the situation, moving to check the oven even though the timer is on.

“Well, it looks like dinner should be ready soon. Hope you guys like lasagna. Now I’m really glad I chose that over burgers, since Ben didn’t tell me we’d be having so many guests,” Rey smiles. “I’m so glad to have you guys over, though. Finding new things out about Ben is always a wonderful time.”

Suddenly, there’s another knock on the door. Rey cocks an eyebrow at Ben, trying to maintain her composure for her boyfriend’s parents, but also trying to get across that she is  _insanely_ pissed at the number of people that are at their house. Ben shoots her an apologetic smile as he makes his way toward the door. He returns a minute or so later with a towering, shockingly hairy man.

“This is Uncle Chewie,” Ben says.

“My lead captain on my racing crew. Best friend since,” Han says. “So good to see you, Chewie.”

Rey suddenly makes a face like she figured out the entire situation.

“So is this the uncle that put you in jail?”

“No, he’s not coming.”

“Actually, Ben, I invited Luke,” Leia confesses.

The room falls silent.

“Are you  _fucking_ kidding me, Mom?” Ben shouts.

Leia shoots him a telling look.

“He should be here any minute now.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rings and the door opens.

“Where’s my favorite naughty nephew?!” a man yells from the foyer.

“I swear to fucking  _god,_ ” Ben grits out through his teeth.

In saunters a man with a well-groomed grey beard and hair that’s a similar length to Ben’s.

“I’m assuming you’re Luke?” Rey starts.

“The one and only. You must be Rey. I’ve read a lot about you,” Luke grins.

“Read?”

“Ben never felt the urge to let any of his family know what was going on in his life, so I took it upon myself to occasionally log into Ben’s Facebook account.”

Luke walks over to the cabinets, searching for a wine glass and letting out a noise of achievement when he finds one. He immediately pours himself a glass as everyone stands around the kitchen, flabbergasted at the man’s arrival.

“By the way,” Luke says, taking a sip out of his glass, “you really need to change your password, Ben. ‘VaderRocks123!’ is not especially secure.”

Rey looks over at Ben and sees the anger rising in him; she knows that if she doesn’t diffuse the situation  _soon_ , all hell is going to break loose. She scoots closer to him and wraps her arm around his waist.

“Well, we might run short on food, but I have blueberry cobbler and a gallon of ice cream, so that should even it out. Plates are already set out, so if you guys want to go grab a seat, I’ll have Ben help me bring out the food and the wine.”

The six guests make their way to the dining room and Rey pulls Ben over to the corner of the kitchen.

“Ben, breathe. Families are always strange, but I’m glad to finally be meeting yours” Rey says, kissing him on the cheek. “Now go get the lasagna out of the oven and grab a spatula, and I’ll follow behind you with the wine. The water’s already at the table, so no worries. I love you, bug.”

* * *

Ben sets the lasagna on the trivets and holds onto the spatula while waiting for Rey to get to the table. When Rey comes into the dining room, she pours everyone a drink and sits down in her seat.

“So, I hope this isn’t weird or anything, but Ben told me that his family was Jewish, and I know it’s Friday night, so if you want to, we have, um, the candles? To say the blessings? I didn’t really have any religion growing up because I was moving from house to house being a foster kid, but one of the families I stayed with was Jewish, and the traditions were the most interesting to me? And I also really like Ben, so I’m trying to learn more about who he is and everything, so if you want to, let me know and I’ll get them, but don’t feel pressured because I know I’m rambling and I really should stop before I put my foot in my mouth,” Rey blurts out.

“Rey, honey, that sounds wonderful. It’s been several years since we were all able to be together for Shabbat, and it seems just perfect that our first one back together would be with my future daughter-in-law,” Leia responds kindly. “Ben, go grab the candles, please.”

It takes Rey a moment, but she finally processes what Leia said and immediately blushes, ducking her head down a bit to try and hide her embarrassment. Ben places the spatula down and goes to fetch the candles while small talk is exchanged over the table.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make any challah. I bought the candles weeks ago hoping to have everyone over soon and then Ben sprung this on me at the last minute, so I wasn’t thinking about it,” Rey confesses.

“No worries, kid. We were never that serious growing up. Leia’s adoptive parents were relatively devout, but I was never religiously Jewish, despite my mom always telling me to marry a nice Jewish girl,” Han laughs, covering his husband’s hand with his own. “Managed to find love in two people, and one of them  _was_ a nice Jewish girl.”

Ben walks back in with the candles and their holders, as well as a couple of the mini cups from their bathroom, and places them in the center of the table.

“Mom, do you--”

“How about you lead the blessings tonight, Ben?” Leia interrupts.

“Oh. Okay,” Ben stutters.

Lighting the candles, Ben waves his hands over them and covers his eyes.

“Um,  _Baruch ata Adonai, Eloheinu Melech ha-olam, asher kidshanu b’mitzvotav vitzivanu l’hadlik ner shel Shabbat,_ ” Ben says. “And, uh, there’s a wine one too, so if you want to pour some of the red wine in the cups, Rey, you can? It’s not Manischewitz but it’ll do.”

Ben hands the cups to Rey and she pours a bit of the red wine into the cups, passing them around.

“ _Baruch ata Adonai, Eloheinu Melech ha-olam, boreh p’ri hagafen_ ,” Ben finishes.

Everyone around the table drinks the small cup of wine and Rey follows right after them. Ben gives Rey a nod, letting her know that the blessings are over and she can start serving.

Rey finds out while putting lasagna onto Leia's plate that there is that there is a longer version of the Shabbat blessings and that these are the “bare bones” blessings typically used by college Hillels when most of the kids are just there for the free food.

It doesn’t take long for the four parents to open up about Ben growing up, and Rey is insanely thankful for that. She learns that Amilyn and Lando were always around the house and that each couple had been best friends before getting married. She learns that Ben hated wearing all forms of clothes as a toddler and that Han and Leia had to fight him to put on something other than his briefs in the mornings before kindergarten and first grade. She learns that Luke (and by proxy, Ben, too) had two dogs growing up--a German Shepherd named Threepio and a Border Collie named Artoo. Han and Leia had two cats, one named Elsie and the other named Bix, and when Ben was three years old, Bix attacked Ben, which is why he has the scar across his face. She learns that Ben took a sip of his dad’s rum and Coke at Han and Lando’s wedding and that he threw up on Amilyn on the way home that night.

Dinner passes well with no real slip-ups on either Rey or Ben’s part, leaving the segue into dessert to go well.

“Blueberry cobbler, anyone?” Rey asks.

“Sounds wonderful, kid,” Han says.

“Is there ice cream?” Lando chimes in.

Rey laughs and nods her head at Lando, and Amilyn and Leia get up to go help Rey serve the dessert. The three women work around each other, getting the ice cream out, warming the cobbler back up in the oven, and gathering bowls.

“I’ve never seen Ben this happy, Rey,” Amilyn is the first to say. “He was always a very… guarded child. And it wasn’t any better after Han and Leia divorced, especially when they sent him to stay with Luke. Being away from home at fourteen was rough on him.”

“Is that when he got arrested?” Rey asks.

“The year after. Am and I went on a diplomatic trip to Abu Dhabi and Han and Lando had just gotten married and were off on their honeymoon in Monaco. So neither of us were around then, and even when Han and I were married, we really only spent Friday nights together,” Leia sighs. “If there was one thing I would change, it would be how much I worked. Han and I were never going to work out in the long run, but I missed so much of Ben’s life, and I regret that.”

Rey pulls the cobbler out of the oven and finally speaks.

“Sorry to be rude, but why did you tell me that? I’ve only just met you guys, and I didn’t even know you existed, Amilyn.”

“The change in Ben. It makes me feel like I didn’t completely fail as a parent. I know I didn’t do it, but to see my son be happy,  _truly_ happy, for the first time in the longest time… I just felt like it was the right thing to say,” Leia muses. “Especially since I’m pretty sure he’ll be popping the question soon enough.”

Rey sputters.

“You  _have_ noticed the way he looks at you, right? And how when he holds your hand, he always rubs over your ring finger?” Amilyn says with a twinkle in her eye.

Rey doesn’t respond.

“And that’s our answer,” Leia smiles, picking up the three bowls she has finished making and kissing Amilyn on the cheek before leaving to go to the dining room.

“You know it’s true, don’t you?” Amilyn grins, grabbing the ice cream scoop off the counter and putting some in the bowls before following after Leia.

* * *

Rey walks back into the dining room with three bowls precariously balanced, handing one to Lando and Ben. The others have already started eating and immediately begin praising Rey for how good it is.

“Ben made the topping, so that’s all him. I just made the blueberry part,” she laughs.

“He always was the cook of the family,” Lando says. “Han burns water, which, before I married him, I didn’t think was possible. But apparently, it is.”

“I  _caramelized_ it, Lando. How many times do I have to tell you?”

Lando shakes his head in jest and everyone at the table starts laughing.

Everyone finishes dessert and it takes thirty minutes before Ben starts making comments about how tired he is and how he has to go to work early on a Saturday. Chewie and Luke are the first to pick up on the hints, leaving a solid twenty-three minutes after the excuses start, followed by Leia and Amilyn at forty-seven minutes after, and Han and Lando finally decide that it is time to go when Ben starts clearing the dishes.

At the front door, Han pulls Ben aside into the study.

“Treat her right, Ben. You’re happy. I see it. Don’t let her slip away; you’re both good for each other, okay?” Han says gruffly. “Now don’t be a stranger, kid. Lando and I have a nice home on the beach, and we would love to see you both there soon, okay?”

Ben gives Han a tight-lipped smile and nods his head, seemingly ingenuine, but both of the men know it is the opposite.

“See ya, kid,” Han pulls Ben in by the neck and places his forehead to Ben’s. “Us against the world.”

Han walks out of the room and grabs Lando’s hand, guiding them out of the door.

“Remember to call, Ben!” Lando shouts over his shoulder.

Ben lifts his hand in acknowledgment, and he and Rey wait until Han and Lando get in their car before closing the door and letting out a big sigh.

“Well… It could have gone worse--”

"Jesus, I'm sorry, Rey. I thought it was just going to be Han and Leia."

"No! No, Ben, it's all fine. I mean, I wish I had known so I could have made more food, but they're all wonderful,” Rey kisses him. “Also, stop being so obvious. Your mom and Amilyn cornered me in the kitchen when we were getting dessert together.”

“What  _do_ you mean?” Ben smirks.

“You know exactly what I mean. Now go make sure all the dishes are soaking, and  _I’ll_ be in the room waiting for you.”

Rey wraps her arms around Ben’s neck, giving him a promise of what is to come after the dishes are done. When Ben tries to reach down to squeeze her ass, Rey bites his lower lip and pulls away.

“No dishes, no fun, Benjamin,” she says as she saunters away from him, making sure to add a little extra swing in her hips to tease him.


End file.
